Diez mil vidas
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Una promesa de un amor que perduraría para la eternidad. IroMatsu [Au]
1. 0

**Diez mil vidas.**

 **Resumen:** Una promesa de un amor que perduraría para la eternidad. Iromatsu [Au]

* * *

 **Diez mil vidas.**

Cuando lo conociste no podías apartar los ojos de él, seguramente se debía a que se trataba de el ser más doloroso de ver que jamas te hubieras encontrado. Extraño, galante, demasiado feliz para tu gusto y sin embargo cada vez eran más frecuentes las sonrisas que tenias que ocultar cada vez que él se paseaba a tu alrededor.

La primera vez que habia llegado a la villa te habías encontrado con él por error, ya que no te habia atacado no desenfundaste tu espada ya que no buscabas pelea, solo querías seguir con tu camino y posiblemente comer algunos dangos en el puesto de Chibita.

Pero cuando ibas caminando a su lado él te detuvo tomándote por la muñeca, haciéndote girar casi de manera cómica, te encontraste viéndolo directo a los ojos, a ese azul profundo que solo habías visto en el cielo despejado, para evitar chocar contra él tus manos habían quedado apoyadas en su pecho descubierto. Y él te veía como sí en tu rostro se encontraran las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, como alguien que ha encontrado algo que buscaba toda su vida.

Tu corazón se paralizo por unos segundos antes de galopar como loco. Pero ese momento se arruino cuando él, aun mirándote directo a los ojos sonrió galante y pronuncio un

—Bella dama, ¿podría indicarme el camino a la villa de Akatsuka.

—¿Dama?

Por supuesto, después de eso utilizaste tu técnica especial, una maldición que se movía como un remolino violeta por tu espada. Por suerte para él no lograste alcanzarlo del todo, por lo cual solamente resulto un poco herido y no muerto como hubieras querido en ese momento.

Como sí el destino quisiera tenerlos juntos, más tarde ese día descubriste que ese doloroso hombre se trataba de un nuevo aliado y que, peor aun, ocuparía el lugar de tu compañero.

Al principio su relación no avanzaba, él trataba de ser amable y tu no podías deshacerte de esa personalidad de mierda que todos odiaban, todos menos él. Karamatsu parecía amar tu manera de ser, incluso sí eras arisco y te comportabas como un idiota con él, aunque arruinabas sus momentos de coquetería y lo ignorabas cuando estaba hablando de cosas importantes.

¿Como alguien en su sano juicio podría haberse enamorado de ti después de conocerte?

Tu sabias porque estabas enamorado de Karamatsu, te habia llevado un tiempo aceptarlo, pero sabias muy bien porque habías caído rendido por él.

Karamatsu era carismático, enigmático,amable, fuerte, sabia en que momento mantenerse callado simplemente tomando tu mano, sabia cuando no querías estar solo, entendía tus expresiones aunque fuesen casi nulas.

Junto a él habías aprendido a ver la vida de otra manera,habías empezado a notar las cosas hermosas que te rodeaban, el cambio de las estaciones, la agradable sensación de dos cuerpos tocándose, fundiéndose, amándose.

Karamatsu habia encendido en ti una pasión y un amor que nunca pensaste que podría existir. Te encantaba, cada cosa que hacia.

Incluso cuando de manera ridícula simulaba atacarte solo para entregarte un enorme ramo de flores hermosas, solo para ver la sonrisa que a penas se dibujaba frente a él y solamente para él.

¿Estupidez o exceso de fe?

¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar que aquellos maravillosos momentos durarían por siempre?

Las cosas habían estado poniéndose caóticas, se habia desatado una guerra en la que ninguno de los dos quería participar y en la que sin embargo se vieron envueltos cuando la villa en la que se encontraba su casa fue atacada durante la noche.

Caos, gritos, llanto rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche.

El olor de la pólvora y sangre invadiendo el lugar, el árbol que habían plantado los dos como una señal de sus votos de amor habia sido destruido.

Y tu corazón acelerado se detuvo por completo cuando encontraste a Karamatsu, el amor de tu vida, dando sus últimos suspiros. Nunca habías corrido tan rápido como en ese momento para alcanzarlo.

—¡Karamatsu! ¡No, no, por favor no me dejes, no me dejes! -el nudo en tu garganta no de tejaba decir más, las lagrimas gruesas caían de tus ojos sin que pudieras evitarlo, sentías que el dolor en tu pecho hacia que tu corazón se detuviera igual que el suyo.

—ichimatsu, my love. -hablo en un susurro, su mano se levanto lo suficiente para tocar tu largo cabello que habías olvidado atar en una coleta como lo hacías siempre. —Te amo. Te amo más que nada en este mundo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No, no lo entiendo. Sí me amas de verdad entonces quédate conmigo. -sabias que era una petición infantil, que no habia nada que Karamatsu pudiera hacer para detener algo que ya habia empezado, las heridas en su cuerpo eran mortales.

—¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría en demostrarte todo este amor que te tengo? Es tanto que no bastaría con esta vida... ¿Qué era lo que decías..?

—Dicen que... esta vida es solo una preparación para la siguiente y que lo único que podemos pedir en esta vida es amar... y ser amados. -aun en su condición te regalo una sonrisa y con cuidado seco las lagrimas que caían por tus mejillas. Sin fuerza sus manos trataron de acercarte y fuiste el encargado de terminar la distancia entre los dos entregando un ultimo beso.

Un beso tierno, desesperado, un beso que trataba de demostrar todo el amor que tenías hacia él.

Un amor incontenible.

Karamatsu te miro directamente a los ojos, el azul más hermoso que habías visto en tu vida se iba apagando a cada segundo.

— ** _Yo te estaré buscando en miles de mundos... y durante diez mil vidas... hasta encontrarte._ ** -con el ultimo de sus suspiros él hizo una promesa de amor, y te pedía con esos ojos casi apagados, con esas manos temblorosas con esa llama incontenible que era su amor que creyeras en él.

— [...]

Cuando la luz se extinguió de sus ojos no tardo mucho para que también se acabara la tuya.

El usar tu espada maldita para atravesar tu corazón era incluso menos doloroso que haberlo perdido.

* * *

El dolor en tu pecho era demasiado como para hacer que te despertaras en medio de la noche. Gruesas lagrimas mojaban tu rostro y la sensación de que algo faltaba no te abandonaba incluso después de despertar.

Con cuidado giraste quedando de frente a Karamatsu que dormía tranquilamente, siempre que despertabas de una pesadilla te tranquilizaba el solo verlo acostado a tu lado. Pero esa noche incluso con verlo no era suficiente, con cuidado de no despertarlo a él ni a ninguno de tus hermanos te acercaste hasta que tu cabeza quedo contra el pecho del segundo hijo.

El sonido de su corazón te llenaba de tranquilidad.

Y mientras te quedabas dormido de nuevo susurraste algo que habías escuchado en tu extraño sueño.

— **Y yo te esperare... en todas ellas.**

* * *

Continuara(?

Saludos~


	2. Capitulo 1

**Diez mil vidas.**

Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien.

Quiero darles las gracias por leer esta historia, por los Fav y los Follow. También muchas gracias por comentar~

Gracias: Sxarlett, PukaSaotome13 , CipherDie, xxXkmiXxx y Momokamatsu.

* * *

 **I**

Cuando despertaste por la mañana fue gracias al escándalo que hacían tus hermanos al prepararse para la escuela, como siempre eras el último en despertar. Karamatsu ya no estaba acostado a tu lado y a cambio te encontrabas abrazando su almohada con fuerza. ¿En qué momento se había salido de tus brazos?

Recordabas haber tenido una pesadilla, más que una pesadilla era un extraño sueño donde tu hermano mayor; Karamatsu y tu eran los protagonistas. Ahora, pasando algunas horas de haber despertado de ese sueño todo era algo confuso, como una pintura diluyéndose mezclando sus colores hasta dejar solo una mancha irreconocible de lo que alguna vez fue.

Pero aun si no recordabas del todo lo que había pasado en ese sueño, había un pequeño dolor en tu pecho que no desaparecía del todo aun cuando estabas totalmente despierto.

—¿Donde esta Karamatsu? -preguntaste mientras te ponías el uniforme de manera perezosa, podías reconocer a tres de tus hermanos, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu y Osomatsu que luchaba en vano por acomodar el cabello de su nuca que se había aplastado hacia el lado incorrecto con la almohada. Choromatsu había ido a ayudar a tu madre de mala gana, así que sabias que estaba en la cocina, pero, ¿Dónde estaba el segundo hijo?

—Ah, Karamatsu-niisan fue el primero en despertarse. -Dijo Todomatsu mientras acomodaba sus cosas dentro de su bolso, muy diferente a Jyushimatsu que metía todo sin cuidado. —Se fue hace rato.

—¿Y porque no me despertó? -preguntaste frunciendo el ceño, al mayor no le costaba nada despertarte en lugar de dejarte abrazado a su almohada.

—Tal vez le diste pena. -respondió Totty. —"¡No, detente" "Duele, duele, duele" Sonabas como un loco, Incluso estabas llorando! ¿Qué estabas soñando? -el tono burlón en el que lo pregunto te hizo encogerte de hombros.

—No lo recuerdo.

—Karamatsu-niisan estaba completamente ansioso por alejarse, bueno yo también me hubiera asustado si...

—Totty. -Osomatsu interrumpió. —Mamá quiere que vayas a ayudar en la cocina. -El menor iba a debatir "¿Por qué yo...? " Pero el mayor de tus hermanos le dedico una sonrisa. —Ve.

Sin replicar nada más el menor de los seis corrió hacia la cocina, Osomatsu se dejó caer sentándose frente a ti.

—Ah, mi cabello es un desastre. Ayúdame Ichimatsu~ -Puso el cepillo en tus manos y canturreo mientras tratabas de aplacar su cabello. —Bueno, incluso si no lo logras me confundiré contigo.

—¿Eso sería bueno?

—Posiblemente las chicas te odiarían. -Osomatsu rio bajito. —Por cierto, Karamatsu fue a la escuela, creo que va a inscribirse a uno de esos estúpidos clubs, se fue temprano para alcanzar un lugar en el que quería. Me dijo que cuando despertaras te dijera... -se giró hacia ti poniendo una expresión seria. — "Buenos días, my little Ichimatsu" Waa, vomitare solo de decirlo.

No pudiste evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se adueñara de tus labios, pero la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato al recordar lo que Todomatsu había dicho.

—¿Está enojado conmigo?

—¿Qué? No, no creo. ¿Te comiste su pudin? Entonces si estará enojado. Espera, fui yo quien se lo comió. -Juntó sus palmas frente a su cara, suplicándote. —Por favor di que fuiste tú, cuando lo haces él no pone esa cara como si quisiera matarme. ¡Oniichan quiere vivir!

—Está bien... -aceptaste devolviendo el cepillo, te giraste para guardas tus cosas.

—¿Estas bien? -pregunto el mayor, cuando giraste la cabeza hacia él este ya se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. —¿Paso algo con Karamatsu?

—Nada. -negaste ligeramente y lo viste suspirar antes de ponerse las manos detrás de la nuca.

A veces te preguntabas sí Osomatsu realmente sabía todo sobre todos, siempre parecía ir un paso adelante.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Tus ojos se fijaron una última vez en aquella fotografía, estaba algo gastada de tantas veces que las habías sujetado con fuerza. La habías doblado justo por la mitad para ocultar así a una de las dos personas que se mostraban sonrientes en ella.

Tus temblorosos dedos recorrieron lentamente el rostro de la persona que estaba en una mitad de la fotografía, en la que más veías, aquella que no estaba llena de raspones y rayones. ¿Habías aspirado demasiado alto cuando pusiste tus ojos en él?

Era obvio que lo habías hecho, estaba completa y absolutamente fuera de tu alcance y aun así habías albergado la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarte a cargar con todos esos dolorosos sentimientos que tenías por él.

Tu teléfono sonó en tus manos y contestaste con rapidez a penas reconociste el número.

"[Ichi] ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es la carta que dejaste?" -su voz sonaba temblorosa del otro lado de la línea. "¿Es verdad...? ¿Todo este tiempo tu haz estado...? Si esto es una broma voy a despedirte"

"Te amo... siempre te he amado. " -susurraste y del otro lado de la línea no hubo nada más que silencio. "No necesitas contestar y no necesitas forzarte a ser amable conmigo. Nuestra relación debió quedarse solo como jefe y empleado... pero para mí no era suficiente, incluso si sabía que estas casado yo..."

"Escucha, eres increíble. Eres un poco gruñón, pero de verdad te esfuerzas en tu trabajo y sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti. " -parecía agitado, como si fuese corriendo hacia un lugar.

¿Acaso habías dejado pistas de lo que ibas a hacer en tu carta de despedida? ¿Era mucho pedir que el jefe dejara de hacer todo lo que estuviera haciendo y corriera hacia la estación para salvarte?

Albergar esa clase de esperanzas era lo que te había llevado a ese lugar, a tener el corazón roto esperando el tren de las seis en punto.

"Eres mi amigo y te amo mucho, pero temo que el amor que te tengo no es el mismo. Tal vez, en un mundo diferente también pueda amarte..." -y su voz resonó en la casi abandonada estación, cuando te giraste hacia el otro lado lograste verlo bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, pero iba acompañado de alguien más, de la misma mujer que estaba del otro lado de la fotografía.

Ese hombre era cruel.

Te reíste de manera amara dando un paso más cerca de la orilla, apretaste con fuerza el móvil contra tu oreja.

"Si no me quieres ... entonces lo entiendo. Esas son las reglas de este mundo. Y en ese otro mundo, el mundo de la fantasía. Estoy seguro de que es todo lo contrario. En ese mundo seré yo el que no te amara."

Retrocediste justo cuando se acercaba mientras algo duro impactaba contra tu cuerpo.

* * *

Diste un salto sobresaltado, estabas rodeado de todos tus hermanos que te veían con preocupación. Estabas sudando y cuando pasaste los dedos por tu rostro pudiste notar que también estabas llorando

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habías dormido en medio de la clase?

—¡Los Matsuno, a la sala de maestros ahora! -ordeno el profesor.

Mientras los seis se dirigían a la sala de profesores te quedaste por detrás de tus hermanos, tu cuerpo tiritaba ligeramente recordando el suelo, el impacto del tren se había sentido tan real que te asustaba. Te abrazaste con fuerza tratando de disipar esa sensación de tener el corazón roto, solo había sido un sueño, nada de eso era real.

Sentiste algo extra envolverte por los hombros. Era Karamatsu poniendo su chaqueta alrededor de tu cuerpo.

—Aun estas temblando, sí te sientes mal puedo llevarte a la enfermería, pediré permiso al profesor y...

—Estoy bien... -gruñiste, trataste de regresarle su chaqueta, pero volvió a ponértela. "Quédatela por ahora" te susurro y ya que habían llegado a la sala de profesores no pudiste debatirle nada.

Supiste que algo malo iba a pasar cuando tu madre y tus padres llegaron a la escuela, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para que incluso llamaran a tus padres? Estabas seguro que te pondrías a temblar como una hoja de no ser porque Karamatsu tomo tu mano y te dedico una pequeña sonrisa que parecía decir

"Hey, todo estará bien"

Y con eso era suficiente para creerle.

* * *

Al parecer el problema era que los maestros no podían diferenciarlos, y en algunos momentos, como en ese momento algunos Matsuno estaban en la clase equivocada y los profesores no sabían si tenían a los correctos.

Desde luego al ser sextillizos y vivir toda su vida juntos era fácil para ustedes saber quién era quien, pero había momentos que hasta sus padres no tenían idea de con quien estaban hablado.

La solución, o al menos la solución que había encontrado su madre estaba en medio de la sala.

—Ahora, cada uno elijan un color y no quiero que lo cambien. -dijo con voz severa la matriarca Matsuno, extrañamente la mayoría de tus hermanos se pelearon por el rojo.

Tu habías tomado el azul, antes había leído en un libro lo que el color azul significaba, lo positivo eran cosas: Fidelidad y Seguridad.

Lo negativo era: Ingenuidad, Lo corriente, Irrealidad, Tristeza y Nostalgia... Iba contigo.

Karamatsu había tomado la chaqueta de color violeta y mientras los otros cuatro peleaban aun por el rojo él se acercó a ti.

—Creo que te iría mejor este.

Recordabas también haber leído lo que significaba ese color. Lo positivo: Poder, Realeza, Sobriedad y Eternidad.

Lo negativo: Inmoralidad, Ambigüedad, Frivolidad y Vanidad...

—Tienes razón. -le dijiste con una sonrisa y cambiaste con Karamatsu la sudadera azul.

* * *

Espero que les guste~

Cuídense, nos leemos pronto(?


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola~ ¿Como están? Muchas gracias por leer este fic.

Gracias por comentar.

 **Momokamatsu:** Gracias por comentar, ya sabes que a mi me gustan todos los Au y esta es al primera vez que estoy tratando de hacer algo semi-canon. Sobre lo de el castigo, era una trampa jaja Caíste(?

 **CipherDie :** Hola, gracias por comentar. No es ninguna molestia, de hecho también esta planeado el Au religioso, es solo que sera más adelante. Espero que quede bien~ Saludos~

 **PukaSaotome13 :** Hola, gracias por comentar. En algunas de sus vidas KkMatsu fue muy malo *kokoro roto*, pero en ese si se paso. XD Espero que te siga gustando~ Saludos~

* * *

 **Diez mil vidas.**

 _ **II**_

La suave brisa que entraba por la ventana agitaba la delgada cortina blanca que se movía entre tus dedos. Aunque afuera la escena era hermosa no podías concentrarte en ella.

Las pequeñas hojas de sakura caía una tras otra y los caminos se llenaban con ellas, el viento movía la copa de los arboles haciéndolos danzar ligeramente y a lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de los estudiantes que caminaban por el largo camino de Sakuras cerca del hospital.

Te aferraste con fuerza a la orilla de la ventana, a pesar de que hacia tan buen clima para ti llovía, llovía a torrentones y tu rostro estaba empapado por gotas saladas.

—¿Senpai? -una cansada y débil voz a tus espaldas te hizo dar un pequeño salto. Rápidamente pasaste la orilla de la manga de tu saco blanco por debajo de tus parpados. Tallaste con fuerza llevándote las lágrimas que recorrían tu rostro.

—Está haciendo frio así que cerrare la ventana. -susurraste antes de deslizar el vidrio.

Te giraste encontrándote con un muchacho pequeño, conectado a una máquina que hacia un extraño sonido cada vez que respiraba. También una bolsa de suero que caía a cuenta gotas conectado a su delgada mano. Te acercaste encontrándote unos ojos de un azul apagado, una pálida piel y un cabello negro que contrastaba con ella.

Alrededor de la cama había gruesos libros, todos con títulos bastante extraños, al parecer libros de medicina.

—Senpai, felicidades por pasar tu examen a la universidad. -te felicito el pequeño de ojos claros, ver su débil sonrisa te hacía sentir una mezcla de felicidad y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—Yo, voy a esforzarme para lograr ser el mejor doctor para ti. Así que... resiste. -la última palabra fue un susurro así que estabas seguro de que él no te había escuchado.

—Senpai, ¿Estas bien? -te pregunto, ver esa sonrisa te hacía sentir culpable de ser el único que estuviera pensando que ese era el fin. —¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

—¡Lo que quieras! -te apresuraste a decir, cuando te acercaste los libros cayeron haciendo un escándalo en la solitaria habitación, pateaste uno que se quedó a tus pies "Leucemia"

—Dicen que en esta vida tenemos que hacer tres cosas... escribir un libro, plantar un árbol y tener un hijo. ¿Crees que el guion de teatro que escribí cuente como u libro?

—Claro que sí, es la mejor obra que ha presentado nuestra escuela.

—Quería participar... -susurro con un puchero, el día que la obra se presentaba fue llevado de emergencia al hospital. —Me gustaría poder actuar en una al menos una vez. -tomaste con cuidado su mano, acariciando con tu pulgar sus nudillos.

—Empezare el mío para estar iguales. Podrás ser el protagonista de mi obra,

—Entonces, cuando salga de aquí plantemos un árbol. Y ya que no podre tener hijos, me preguntaba si podríamos cambiarlo.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Que te cases conmigo, senpai.

* * *

—¡Acepto! -dijiste impulsándote hacia él, pero de pronto algo freno tu camino y tu frente golpeo contra algo igual de duro.

Te sujetaste la adolorida frente mientras escuchabas la escandalosa risa del hermano mayor.

—Kamisama ¿por qué no me dejaste grabar esto? -trataste de fulminarlo con la mirada antes de escuchar a alguien quejarse a tus espaldas.

Karamatsu estaba cubriéndose la nariz con una mano, Jyushimatsu había corrido a toda velocidad hacia él para darle un rollo de papel de baño.

A penas viste el papel volverse rojo entraste en pánico.

—¡L-lo siento K-Karamatsu-niisan! -te disculpaste de inmediato.

—N-no te preocupes. -Karamatsu le restó importancia.

—Todos estábamos atentos a los apasionados sucesos. -te susurro Todomatsu mientras pasaba a tu lado, Karamatsu no decía nada pero que Osomatsu se estuviera riendo de lo que acababa de pasar no hacía más que avergonzarte.

¿Qué tal si habías estado hablando en sueños otra vez?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que soy un idiota, di que soy un idiota! -te levantaste del futon, Karamatsu era el único además de ti que no tenía uniforme, así que suponías que de nuevo te habías quedado dormido sobre él. Y para colmo lo habías golpeado.

—No lo eres, fue un accidente. ¿Estás bien? -te pregunto con una sonrisa y por un segundo recordaste al chico de tu sueño.

—¡D-deberías solo preocuparte por ti, estúpido! -tomaste tu uniforme y saliste de la habitación.

Y aunque cambiarse escaleras abajo y salir corriendo hacia la escuela solo te trajo problemas con tu madre, era mejor

* * *

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

* * *

—¡Matsuno-kun! -mientras estabas alimentando al viejo gato que vivía detrás de la escuela alguien te llamo de pronto.

Cuando te giraste encontraste a un chico que nunca antes habías visto, se detuvo frente a ti mirándote con una mueca extraña.

—Ah, lo siento. Buscaba al otro Matsuno, al de azul. -se rasco la nuca. —Mm, de verdad que son todos iguales, me encontré con el rojo, el amarillo y el verde. Dos veces... ¡voy a volverme loco!

Evitaste reírte por el simple hecho de que se trataba de un senpai de tercer año.

—Bueno, tu igual podrías ayudarme. ¿Podrías entregarle esto a tu hermano? Ya sabes, el de azul.

—Claro, yo se lo entregare. -tomaste el libro que tenía solo escrito el apellido "Matsuno"

Cuando el senpai se fue le diste un pequeño vistazo al contenido del libro, era una obra de teatro.

¿Acaso Karamatsu había decidido entrar al club de teatro otra vez? ¿Por esa razón se había ido temprano el otro día?

Por alguna razón pensar en la obra y en Karamatsu queriendo actuar en ella te recordaba a tu sueño.

Solo esperabas que los sueños de tu hermano mayor no fueran truncados como los de ese chico.

* * *

 _ **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**_

* * *

—¿Osomatsu?

—Castigado.

—¿Choromatsu?

—Él se postuló para ser delegado de su clase y se quedó en una reunión. Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu, fueron a cambiar ese cupón de dos por uno en crepas. -explico Karamatsu mientras se acomodaba la mochila en el hombro. —Solo regresaremos nosotros dos hoy.

—Bueno... -Sin decir nada más empezaste a caminar al lado del segundo hijo, no sabías porque te ponía nervioso el solo hecho de caminar a su lado.

Estabas seguro que era debido a esos extraños sueños que habías estado teniendo últimamente. Decidiendo ignorarlo empezaste a caminar más rápido, la distancia que empezó por unos centímetros, se convirtió en un metro cuando apresuraste el paso.

Pero antes de alejarte más la mano de Karamatsu deteniéndote por la muñeca y jalándote hacia un lado del camino.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato... -dijo el mayor, pero cuando te había jalado tu bolso había caído y rodado colina abajo cerca del rio. Y ya que habías olvidado cerrarla tus cosas salieron quedándose en el camino.

—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Mamá va a matarme!

—¡Lo siento!

Después de correr colina abajo y recuperar tus cosas ambos se sentaron a la orilla del rio. Karamatsu seguía disculpándose mientras acomodaba tus libretas dentro de tu bolso, pero se detuvo al encontrar el libro que te habían dado a la hora del almuerzo.

—Oh, tu senpai me pidió que te lo diera.

—Gracias Ichimatsu~

—Así que el club de teatro... -te sentaste a su lado una vez que tus cosas estaban ordenadas. —¿Estás listo para ser el árbol por tercer año seguido? -preguntaste burlón.

—¡He estado practicando mucho para esta vez lograr al menos un papel que tenga líneas! -se quejó el mayor frunciendo el ceño, arrugando ligeramente sus gruesas cejas.

—Oh, entonces ¿esta será la primera obra en la que el pasto hablará? -Karamatsu te lanzo una mirada, su expresión seria duro solo unos segundos antes de que se riera también.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te unirás a un club?

—Solo al club de ir temprano a casa~

—Jajá claro, ese queda contigo. Pero ¿no hay nada que quieras hacer? Escuche que el club de arte aún tiene lugares.

—Preferiría no lidiar con nadie... -respondiste encogiéndote de hombros, antes cuando ibas a secundaria estabas en el club de arte, pero había unos chicos que siempre estaban molestándote y arruinando tus pinturas, diciendo que no tenías talento y que tus creaciones eran estúpidas.

Y te habían estado molestando durante un largo tiempo hasta que Karamatsu se enteró y los calló a la fuerza junto con Osomatsu. Después de eso no le dejaron estar más en el club de teatro, así que esta vez o ibas a hacer nada que pudiera arruinarlo. (Aun si Karamatsu seguía insistiendo que no había sido tu culpa)

—Vamos, debe haber algo que quieras hacer. Ya sé, ya que últimamente no podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos hagamos algo tu y yo.

—¿Solo nosotros? -preguntaste sin poder ocultar tu nerviosismo.

—Claro. Osomatsu y Choromatsu tienen sus momentos sin incluirnos y Últimamente Jyushi y Totty va juntos a todas partes, así que es justo que quiera tenerte solo para mí.

¿Acaso ese tipo no se daba cuenta de lo extraño que sonaba lo que acababa de decir?

Incluso tu corazón se había acelerado sin razón.

—Entonces... Plantemos un árbol. -dijiste, en realidad ni siquiera lo habías pensado, simplemente había salido como algo natural.

Karamatsu te vio fijamente, entrecerrando la mirada como preguntándose si estabas tratando de bromear.

—Está bien~ -acepto con una enorme sonrisa. —Iremos el fin de semana ¿Esta bien?

—Claro, bueno... p-pronto estarás ocupado con el club de teatro y... -dejaste de hablar cuando uno de sus dedos se posó en tus labios.

—Sobre eso, no se lo digas a nadie aún. Sera nuestro secreto ¿está bien?

—Sí... -susurraste.

Tu corazón iba a explotar.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto~

Saludos~


End file.
